


A Simple Man

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 17:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Dean has an epiphany.





	A Simple Man

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Simple Man  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Characters/Pairing:** Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 132  
**Summary:** Dean has an epiphany.  
**A/N:** written for [August Rush Day 1](https://1-million-words.livejournal.com/2818928.html) at   
For this picture: [](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/1223631/1223631_original.jpg)

Dean Winchester was a simple man; although his life sure wasn't. But it was true. He didn't need a lot of things to make him happy.

His Baby running smooth on an open road after a good hunt with Sam at his side. And maybe every once in awhile a day like this one, having what amounted to a picnic with Sam next to a quiet lake. 

A contented sigh escaped Dean as he leaned his head to the side and stared at Sam as an epiphany came to him. 

He didn't need quiet days or picnics at a lake. Hell, he didn't even really need Baby. Dean barely managed to swallow the gasp that thought brought. He was shocked to realize it was true. 

All he really ever needed was Sam.


End file.
